


五次金忽视了帕里斯通，一次他没有

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: 但也许金注意到帕里斯通比帕里斯通所认为的更早。
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	五次金忽视了帕里斯通，一次他没有

1.

“那是什么？”金问道。

尼特罗顺着金的手指看过去，“那是帕里斯通。”此时，被点名的男人站在书架前面，他看上去很年轻（金估计他也就二十岁出头），正用一张几近完美的微笑表情看着两人——看着金。“用'什么'来称呼人可不礼貌喔，金。”尼特罗转回头来。

“为什么他在这里？”金也转回头来，似乎完全没有听见尼特罗的第二句话。

“你就把他当作是我的助理之类的角色吧。”尼特罗说。

金又瞥了一眼帕里斯通手上那个精致的小茶杯，以及金发男人身上招摇的粉色西装（说真的，什么样的人会穿粉色的西装？），再对比了一下尼特罗桌上朴素的大茶缸。“我是说，”他面无表情地说道，“让他在这里听我们的对话没问题吗？”

然而在尼特罗回答之前，金就听见了那个蜂蜜一般、浓郁又甜腻到让人产生不适的声线。“如果金先生不希望我待在这里的话，我可以马上离开。”

“不必。”金皱了皱眉，“不是什么机密，会长无所谓的话我也无所谓。”

“那你随意吧，帕里斯通。”尼特罗笑了两声，“金，你想跟我说什么？”

2.

“他叫什么？”金指着那个从走廊拐角走出来的男人问道，身边的米才伊看了他一眼：“你没见过帕里斯通吗？……不过也不奇怪，我都不记得上一次在总部看到你是什么时候了。”

金抓了抓脑袋，皱起了眉像是在回忆。对面的男人依旧戴着那副微笑的面具，西装革履，双手背在身后。

“金先生不记得我了，真让人有点伤心啊。”帕里斯通歪了歪头，这声音带给人的不适感稍微唤起了金的记忆，“糟糕的记忆力是衰老的预兆喔。”

“不，我对你那身恶心的西装有点印象，只不过觉得不是什么重要人物，所以就没记名字。”金挑了挑眉，挖苦对他来说已经成了一种表达习惯，但对方听到这句话后变得有些僵硬的唇角依旧稍稍给金带来了点乐趣。

“重要人物你也不见得就会记得名字。”米才伊平淡地说道。

金哼了一声，不置可否。“那我走了。”他举起一只手。

“又要走？”虽然深知金的秉性，但米才伊的语气还是有点惊讶，“你刚来总部还不到三分钟吧？”

“我只是去找间办公室睡觉。”

“金先生可以去我的办公室，”帕里斯通突然说道，他的目光一直集中在金身上，棕色的眼睛里除了深深的阴影之外什么都看不出，“我不介意。”金不知道他为什么一直待在这儿不走，显然金和米才伊都不想与他对话，不过金并不在乎——并不去想。

“我去会长的办公室就好了，”金头也不回地往前走，“他那间最大。”

3\. 

“这是什么？”

金被豆面人熟悉的声音吵醒，但他没有选择睁开眼睛，而是翻了个身子，继续试图沉入睡眠。

“一些必须要会长过目之后签字的文件，会长现在不在吗？”

这个声音让金皱起了眉头。

“会长出去了，要晚上才回来。”

金抓了抓有些发痒的鼻子，发出一阵不满的小声嘟囔。

“那我晚上……咦，这不是金先生吗？”

金在心里咒骂了一声，但表面上没有任何动作。

“他好像在睡觉，我们还是小声一点吧。”

谢谢你，秃头豆子，要是你们两个现在马上出去就更好了。

“在这里睡觉会着凉的吧。”

金听见帕里斯通不紧不慢的脚步声，然后是窗户拉上的声音。

“不用管他，他已经习惯了。”

……

“金先生，需要帮你拿一条毯子吗？”

金能感觉到有一片令人不安的阴影正在慢慢向他靠近。烦死了。他想。一面把气慢慢集中到左手。等到那片阴影停在他上方时，他用力地朝对方甩出左手的中指。金满意地听见强大的气让对方不由得后退了两步。

“快滚啊！”

4\. 

“你最好小心帕里斯通。”

“理由？”金叼着面包，坐在绮多的办公室的窗台上（即使绮多已经多次警告过金别那么做。“你的鞋子会把窗台踩脏的。”她说。“可是这里的风景很好。”黑发男人毫不愧疚地回答。），他的手里拿着报纸，上面是第286届猎人选拔开始报名的消息。

“原本，协会每年的失踪猎人数平均下来只有0.6人。”绮多给了金一个“你知道那个0.6是谁”的眼神，金假装没有看见，“在他上任副会长之后，这个数量马上翻了十倍。”

“等一下，”金拿掉嘴里的面包，转头看向绮多，脸上是绮多没怎么见过的惊讶表情，“他现在是副会长了？”

“……你怎么连这个也不知道，你是考古学家还是山顶洞人啊。”绮多皱起了眉，下意识地提高了音量：“我看哪天就是会长出事了你也要大半年之后才知道吧！”

“那老头哪有那么容易出事。”金无所谓地耸耸肩，决定不提起他已经屏蔽了大部分协会新闻的事，毕竟那些大多是充满废话的会议内容和官僚式发言，他伸手挖了挖面对着绮多的那只耳朵，“你小声一点。”

“我真的想不明白，”她捏了捏手中的笔，“他为什么要选帕里斯通当副会长。”

“你还不了解那个老头吗——他估计是觉得那样会更好玩吧。”

“你也觉得帕里斯通这个人很好玩吗？”

“不，我对那种人没什么兴趣，”金做了个鬼脸，翻过一页报纸，“我只是知道老头肯定这么想。”有一个诡异的笑容突然浮现在金的脑海里，他伸手抚平了后颈因此竖起的汗毛。

沉默地盯着金看了一会儿，最终，绮多小声地叹了口气，转过头去，把注意力重新放回手头的工作中。“也对会长有点信心吧，”她听见金冷静的声音从她身后传来，“在会长手底下，那小子不可能造成太大的威胁。”

“从我的窗台上滚下来。”

“……好啦好啦。”

5.

金在黑暗中闭着眼睛，但是他醒着，那个人的气场使他比任何时候都清醒。在黑暗中，他感到那股幽深而浓郁的气场在小心翼翼地向他靠近，一点脚步声都没有。最终，帕里斯通停在沙发旁边，即使不用看，金也知道这个男人正在微笑，那种完美到像一张精致面具的笑容。

“真是稀客啊，”帕里斯通在黑暗中轻声说道，“金先生找我有什么事吗？”

“我只是随便找间办公室睡觉，不知道这是你的，”金的语气平淡，他伸手轻轻拍了拍身下的沙发，“这张沙发不错，花了不少钱吧。”

“需要我给你拿张毯子吗？”帕里斯通歪了歪脑袋。

“不用，我马上就走。”

“金先生还是这么忙呀。”

“比不上副会长你，”金猛地睁开眼睛，尖锐的目光像钩子一样刺进猎物的眼睛里。然而帕里斯通毫无退缩地直视着他。涌动的念瞬间涨满了整个房间。“东果陀的事应该让你分身乏术了吧。”

“哈哈。”帕里斯通笑了两声，但语气并不显得愉快。他慢条斯理地俯下身子，拉近了和对方的距离，他的轮廓遮住了金的视野，柔软的金发贴着他的脸颊顺从地垂下。“都是为了协会着想，再忙也没关系。”

“你要小心啊，帕里斯通。”黑发男人面无表情地抬起手，食指轻轻抵到了帕里斯通脖颈上动脉的位置。“这场游戏里，你可是只有一条命的。”他在对方柔软的皮肤上缓慢地划过一道无形的横线，像是在用一把刀模拟如何精确地割开敌人的喉咙。

等到金的手指离开了帕里斯通的皮肤，金发男人才挑了挑眉毛，但并没有拉开距离，仿佛对这样明显的威胁不为所动。“金先生是在关心我吗？”帕里斯通的眼角弯得更深了，他从背后伸出一只手放在脖颈上，缓慢地抚摸着金刚刚触碰过的位置，就好像那里真的出现了一道伤口。“虽然我不像金先生那样擅长电子游戏，但对于现实中的游戏，我还是玩得不错的。”

两人继续对视了几秒，房间里的空气渐渐平静下来，随后，金利落地推开帕里斯通，站起身快步朝门口走去。后者往后退了一步稳住身形，他的手依然放在脖颈上。直到金的背影消失在门后，没有人再开口说话。

0.

帕里斯通笑了起来——人们见到他的大部分时间里，他几乎永远是那个表情，就好像他已经已经忘记除了笑容之外的其他表情，忘记了笑容与其他表情的区别。但他确实记得，他记得痛苦，也记得快乐。现在，他真正感到一种颤栗的愉悦顺着脊梁底部爬升到大脑中央。 _上一次产生这种感觉是什么时候的事？_

“从现在起，我会亲自陪你玩，”黑发男人站在他眼前，“直到你跪下求饶为止。” _你为什么也在笑呢？_ 他看着金弯起的嘴角想。 _你过去也是这样威胁别人吗？_

“你终于……注意到我了呢。”

“你？这可不好说，”金的笑容更加张扬了，帕里斯通记得那种表情——猎人看见猎物的表情。 _真是自信的笑容啊，小金。_ “我说不定只是为了我自己的乐趣罢了。” _你也在为棋逢对手而感到开心吗？_

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一节的台词来自英文版HxH，342话最后一页，帕里说的是“You're finally going to pay attention to me”（简体中文版：你总算是肯当我的对手了），金回复的是“I might just be doing it for my own fun”（简体中文版：搞不好会变成单方面的碾压局哦），我看不懂日语，不知道哪个版本是正确的，但明显英文版更基了。


End file.
